The Dead of Night
by NightClanningUsers
Summary: Four dark cats meet with their leader in a shadowy place. Who is the small cat who comes with him? The story from NightClan, Meta Write's amazing forum. Please join our Clan and review this story! Rated T because who knows what could happen?


**Hey! **

**Welcome to the collaborative story of NightClan! Please join us, the link's on our profile.**

**I say our profile, because this account and story is written by multiple members of our Clan. Writing styles may change largely or microscopically throughout the course of this book. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Warriors or have any rights to it.**

**Oh, and I'm Morningdove14, otherwise known as Morningdawn, deputy of NightClan.**

**Prologue**

"Nope." The white-furred cat shook his head. "Not happening. Not on your life."

A tabby rolled her blue eyes. "Oh really. Funny that, since my life has _ended_."

The first cat scowled. "You know what I mean. It's an expression. And don't change the subject! You know I get confused!"

"Everyone knows that." A third cat, a dark-furred she-cat, stepped forwards. "It's the way you are."

The white cat opened and closed his mouth. He seemed vaguely bamboozled.

"Stop teasing him." A pale sand-coloured she-cat came to his defense. "He was the greatest warrior there ever was."

The tabby looked the tom up and down. "Of course. Everyone knows that."

"Shut up!" The white-furred tom stepped forwards. "Go away if you're just here to be rude!"

"Just here to-" The tabby clamped her jaws shut as a new cat came from the shadows. She dipped her head. "I didn't expect you to be here tonight."

"I don't think anyone did." The dark-furred she-cat stared at the newcomer, her eyes glowing. "That's why you came, isn't it?"

The new cat had thin black fur and colourless eyes. "Maybe." His voice rang deeply. The four cats watched him in awe. He certainly met the legends. He was the cat, the one who'd begun this all!

Behind him padded a small cream-furred she-cat. Her fur still stuck out in places, a sign of her youth.

"New recruit." The dark cat eyed the new cat. His eyes twinkled with amusement. They always did at the pathetic-looking ones, silently laughing at them. He himself had probably been born majestic.

The newbie stepped forwards delicately. She took gentle steps, as if afraid to disturb non-existent leaves. She held her head high, though she didn't seem to be able to stop her legs trembling.

The tabby sniffed. "New recruit? And I suppose we're supposed to train it?"

"_Her_." Their leader was always so protective of these newcomers, even though he himself made fun of them. "Even though she's pathetically small, she'll come through."

The white cat laughed. "Yes, yes, of course." He stiffened as the majestic leader surveyed him coldly. "Yes sir," he said sharply.

An audible gulp was heard from the little she-cat and a watching cat noticed something.

"Why," said the tabby slowly, "isn't her fur clear?"

In the group of cats, all their fur seemed fuzzy or faded at the edges. One could almost see through it. The cream-furred cat's pelt was solid and sharp.

The majestic cat's eyes glinted as if he'd been waiting for the question. "What do you think?"

The white cat squinted at the cat then leaped back and pointed his tail. "It's a StarClan cat! A StarClan cat! You've brought us a prisoner!"

The dark-furred she-cat snorted. "Yes, it's a StarClan cat. Of course." The sarcasm was evident in her voice. "You can tell by the non-existent stars in its fur."

"_Her_," their leader said lightly. He didn't say anything else, though his pale eyes almost twinkled.

"Unless," the sand-coloured cat said thoughtfully, "StarClan cats' fur fades here."

The foursome questioningly regarded the newcomer.

She shook her head. "I'm no prisoner!" She hesitated then turned to the dark cat who had brought her. "Right?"

He lifted his chin. "Guessing time is up. This is, in fact, the one and only Fawnpaw."

"There's been other Fawnpaws," the dark-furred queen immediately said.

The tabby snorted. "That's not the point." She peered at Fawnpaw. "I think that this Fawnpaw might be the only one currently... alive."

The four looked to their leader. He gave a slight nod.

The white cat gasped. "Alive! Here!"

"Why?" The sand-coloured cat wrinkled her forehead.

It was Fawnpaw herself who answered. "Because I can be useful to you. I really can!"

There was a pause, then all four shadowed cats burst out laughing.

"You?" The tabby pointed a paw at the apprentice. "You can help us? You're small, and not even done your training! How could you ever help us?"

"Well," Fawnpaw said slowly, "you'll never find out by laughing at me."

The white cat laughed again, and the sandy queen nudged him. He silenced, glancing at his paws.

The apprentice's eyes glinted with triumph. "I have access to the Clans. And you can train me."

The dark-furred she-cat rolled her eyes. "Why would we ever want to train a shrimp like you? We'd do better to find a bigger cat, already trained. We can find a full warrior, young, but tough and determined. Why you?"

"Because I hate StarClan." Fawnpaw raised her chin and tried to stand taller.

"Whoa, something that none of us have!" The white cat gasped dramatically before breaking into laughter again.

But the tabby regarded her curiously. "Why?"

Fawnpaw shrugged. "They're stupid."

"Finally a good answer!" the dark-furred queen said loudly. She laughed again.

"And I'm a medicine cat apprentice."

Silence.

The white cat blinked a few times. "What?"

Fawnpaw sat back on her haunches. Her legs had stopped trembling. "I have access to the Clans. That includes StarClan."

The tabby sighed. "Every time we think they're useless, they turn out to be more useful than we ever could have thought of." Her eyes flicked back to their leader. "It really makes this so much harder."

The colourless-eyed cat met her eyes boldly. "Fawnpaw will aid us. The Clans will fall! And StarClan," he said carefully and slowly, "will fall with them."

**Well, that's the end of the prologue! I'm not sure who will be writing chapter one, but I'm sure it'll be great!**

**Please review. I'd like to know how I did so I can see whether or not I should re-enter the writing of this story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Morningdawn of NightClan (Morningdove14)**


End file.
